


The Kindness Of Evil

by xxTessMariexx



Category: Vampire Diaries
Genre: Death, F/M, Love, Romance, Vampires, Vampirism, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTessMariexx/pseuds/xxTessMariexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alaska Donovan at last visits Mystic Falls to see her cousin and childhood best friend Matty. Within the summer she is here will she discover everyone's secrets? Find a love interest? Hell, will she even stay that long...Or will she pull a Alaska and run as soon as she can...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kindness Of Evil

                  

Alaska Hope Donovan

Age: 19

 

For Alaska growing up was very privileged, in her life really the only bad thing that happened to her was her real father left when she was three, but her mother found a very amazing guy and married him four years later. She basically got everything she wanted but of course she had to work with her mom at her salon for it all. Living in Florida has many of ups like warm constantly, always near the beach, and every night there's a party...But of course it had a few downs for example every guy in her school were assholes, Alaska's 19 now and graduated. Her mother and father want her to realize what it is like to live a...Not so privileged life so they're sending her to Mystic Falls to spend the summer with her cousin Matt who's life is a complete roller coaster.


End file.
